Surgical suture is commonly used to join various tissues to each other. Suture commonly consists of a needle attached to a length of thread. The suture is passed through the tissues to be joined and a knot is typically tied to secure the final construct.
The ability to use a self-locking knotless suture may provide a number of advantages over conventional sutures. A knotless suture may provide the security of a knot while eliminating the bulk of a knot. Additionally, the ease of the procedure does not require the surgeon to learn new techniques. Further, the elimination of knot tying may increase the speed of the procedure potentially decreasing the time the patient is under anesthesia.